


Sweet Dreams

by FrayFray



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrayFray/pseuds/FrayFray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courier needs a place to stay in Goodsprings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet idea I had while re-playing Fallout: New Vegas.

They’d stood around in the Prospector Saloon for a few hours, the conversation sombre as they drank down Trudy’s beer and played a few lacklustre rounds of pool while Trudy’s freshly-repaired radio blared out the Mr. New Vegas Show.  
Finally, as night fell, the Goodsprings residents began to drift away to their homes. Eddy went out and stood on the saloon’s porch with Sunny, a bottle of beer held loosely in his hand.  
Of the fight, there was little remaining sign. After the dust and gunsmoke had cleared, Victor had volunteered to drag the dead Powder Gangers up to the cemetery and bury them deep. The Goodspringers had picked anything useful that could be scavenged from the corpses and Eddy himself had taken Joe Cobb’s revolver which now sat on his left hip.  
“What do you reckon will happen now?” Eddy asked, gazing out at the darkened town.  
“Hopefully the Powder Gangers will take the hint that Goodsprings ain’t to be messed with,” Sunny replied, squinting into the night. “And if not, people around here should be a lot more willing to fight ‘em again.”  
“I wish I could stay,” Eddy mumbled.  
“Why don’t you?”  
Eddy glanced at Sunny. She was gazing at him intently, chewing on her bottom lip slightly. “What do you mean?” he asked, taking another swig of his beer.  
“Why have you gotta leave?” she asked earnestly, “You’re good in a fight, and you seem sane. Someone whose both those things is pretty hard to come by in these parts. You should stick around.”  
“I can’t,” Eddy shook his head, “I need to get that package back.”  
“Why?” Sunny asked again, “What’s so important that you’d be prepared to go racing after the men who left you for dead?”  
“I can’t explain it,” Eddy murmured, “It’s… duty.”  
Sunny gave a sad little chuckle, “Guess I can respect that.”  
A squeaking of wheel bearings announced Victor’s return from the graveyard. “Howdy partners!” he called, rolling into the light spilling from the Saloon, “Mighty fine evenin’ ain’t it?”  
"Everything taken care of?” Eddy inquired.  
Victor couldn’t nod but his cheerful cowboy screen-face flickered briefly, “Everything’s wrapped up tighter than a lasso on a cactus,” he assured them. He raised his claw, clenched in it was a cowboy hat that had belonged to one of the gangers, “Here partner,” he held it out to Eddy, “I reckoned this would suit you.”  
Slightly mystified, Eddy took the hat, brushing dust off it, “Thanks Victor.”  
“Well, I’m gonna turn in now," Sunny announced, "Night Eddy, night Victor.”  
“Goodnight Sunny,” Eddy called after her. Victor watched her go, remaining silent.  
“Well, it’s been a hell of a day,” Eddy sighed, “I’d better find somewhere to crash.”  
“Where you gonna lay your head partner?” Victor asked, a faint note of concern in his electronic voice.  
“I dunno,” Eddy mused, “Might ask Doc Mitchell if he’ll put me up for another night.”  
“Well shoot partner,” Victor beamed, “I got a bed in my shack I don’t use. You could come bunk with me!”  
Eddy’s face broke into a grin, “That would be really swell Victor, thank you!”  
“Follow me partner!” 

Victor lead Eddy to the other end of the town, where a derelict shack squatted between the schoolhouse and the hills that marked the edge of town. Victor pushed the door open, “Make yourself at home partner!”  
Victor’s shack was cramped but neat. One corner was given over to an oven and a refrigerator, in another was a sofa, another a bed and behind a door was a bathroom. In the middle of the room was a cluttered desk and an empty bookshelf.  
“Whose stuff is all this?” Eddy asked, examining the half assembled guns and bits of wire on the desk.  
“The town’s old handyman,” Victor said, “I just like having somewhere private. There’s some beer in the fridge if you want it.”  
Victor rolled over to the bookshelf and extended a claw to a radio on the top of it. Suddenly the voice of Mr New Vegas filled the room, “The HELIOS One solar power plant remains dormant, despite NCR’s efforts to reactivate the facility,”  
Eddy popped the top on a bottle and flopped down on the sofa, putting his new hat on the end table. “This is quite cosy,” he grinned.  
“I wouldn’t know,” Victor said drily, “Would you believe I very rarely have company.”  
“You know Victor,” Eddy mused, taking a swig, “People in this town think you’re mysterious. Imagine that.”  
Victor’s face flickered, “I don’t see how. I’m a simple enough fella.”  
They sat in silence as Heartache By the Number by Guy Mitchell crooned out of the radio. When it finished, Eddy drained his beer and set the bottle down. He stripped the shoulder pads and sleeves from his borrowed leather armour and pulled the stiff leather tunic over his head, setting the whole lot down next to the bed.  
“I ain’t got no blankets partner, I’m sorry,” Victor said sheepishly.  
“It’s alright Victor,” Eddy said, grabbing his hat. “Can I ask you something?” he added, after a moment’s silence.  
“Fire away partner.”  
“Why did you save me?”  
Victor was silent for a moment and Eddy fancied for he could hear the big robot’s circuits whirring in contemplation. Finally, Victor quietly said, “It was the right thing to do.”  
Eddy nodded and lay back on the bed, putting his hat over his face, “Goodnight Victor.”  
“Sweet dreams partner,” Victor replied and with that, his face-screen flickered off, plunging the shack into gloom.


End file.
